Breaking Up
by sernity1806
Summary: This is when Tom and B'Elanna break up, because Tom likes an Certain Captain more. Auish set before and after Drive. This is the sequel to Outta My Head. Has Tom, B'Elanna, and Kathryn's POV's.
1. B'Elanna's POV

An: Well here is the sequel to Outta My Head. I Hope you like it. Note it takes place before and after Drive, but is Au in some respects, which you will see when you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager, Paramount does. This is also based on scorey5001's video on Youtube called Breaking Up. Youtube is owned by Google.

**Breaking Up**

B'Elanna's POV

I think my Klingon heritage is keeping him from me. We fight a lot. Just yesterday we had another infamous fight in the mess hall. Sure we are going through that void. Neelix thinks it is just the void, but I know differently. It is sometimes over big things other times little. I try to talk to Tom, but he doesn't listen or ignores me. I could kill that TV He gets himself into that TV and won't listen when I am telling him about my day. Then he says things like now that is classic and I get so mad. I stomp out of the room. err he aggravates me so much

Yea we are married, but it seems like we are still dating. I try to like what he likes, I also try to get him to notice me, and he just doesn't. I just don't get why he likes ships and water, then when he is not talking about that he is doing Captain Proton on the Holodeck. Then he doesn't listen to me when we are in the middle of a conversation in the Mess Hall. But if she comes up to our table in the mess hall he will always sit and listen attentively. Sometimes I think he loves her and not me. But that can't be right, he married me.?

His holodeck programs can be over the top. I agree he does have a natural talent for it, but some characters like the ones in Sandrine's are just wrong. I still want to punch some of them.

I appreciate the fact that he tries to understand my Klingon heritage, but I still think he might leave me like my dad did to my mom. I think that is half the reason why we fight. My dad left because he could not deal with my mom and the Klingon home world, but before he left he and mom were always fighting, just like me and Tom. I know this because when they thought I was asleep in my room they would fight, but the truth is there fighting scared me and kept me up.

Then there is the fact that he has tea with her almost every day. He tells me not to be jealous and that they just have tea and chat about their lives before D.Q. Since they grew up in similar backgrounds I let it slide, but I still wonder. I think they knew each other before Voyager, because he can get her to do things I would normally not think she would do. Harry told me that when he first came onboard that she told him that ma'am was only to be used in a crunch time. I have herd Tom use it in passing with her, and she lets him.

Then he kisses me and I forget about it tell later. I am not sure what to do, I think I will think about it more. Maybe I am over reacting, I don't know though. What if he wants to break it off, what if he is having an affair? No I don't think Tom would be the one to have an affair. I think she on the other hand knows more about Tom than I do and we are married, not her and Tom.

An: Thanks for reading. I just want you to know that the last two parts of this story will have to wait until the week after this coming, because I am going to a conference and I have no way of connecting to the internet. It sucks but what can you do. Oh and please review.


	2. Tom's POV and converstation

AN: Here is the long awaited second chapter. jk, though this is the second chapter. I had to wait to post it until I got back from my conference in North Carolina. It was a good conference. There is going to be a fourth in this series, scorey5001 added a fourth video, so check it out, it is titled Don't Matter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I just like to play with them.

**Tom's POV**

I don't know what to do? I like it when we kiss, B'Elanna will listen to me, sometimes, but I feel at times like she doesn't get me. She doesn't understand what I like and to put it bluntly I don't know a thing about the engine room. We have arguments almost everyday it is annoying. Like that time when we were traveling through the part of space where there were no stars, we fought in the mess hall about nothing. Neelix came up and tried to stop the fight, but no one can stop a fight of ours. Sometimes I don't know what she wants from me.

She tries to blame her life on her heritage. If this was what her mother was like, I could see why her dad left them. Sure Klingons have a colorful heritage, to put it mildly, but it is really fascinating. I had to study the Vulcan history because dad made me, but Klingons are more interesting. They have strange rituals like pain sticks that make them so interesting. I think she would be better off if she actually accepted her heritage, because it is a part of her, like Admiral Owen Paris's DNA is a part of me.

I think we are on different levels in our lives. I have been through death and heart ache already. I had to deal with Caldik Prime. That day I lost my best friend Charlie, my friend Bruno, and my first love Odile. That changed my life forever; I don't think I would have met B'Elanna if it weren't for that. I just feel B'Elanna needs someone like Chakotay or Harry.

Plus I thought these feelings would go away, but they aren't. I love Kathryn, I always have, and I think I always will. In our talks we talk about our lives before DQ, she let me use my old name for her Kath. She came to my house when she was a cadet. My father was reviewing a paper of hers. Well I was seven and Kathryn was to long of a name so I gave her the nickname of Kath, she like it, but my father did not like it at all. I think I need to talk to B'Elanna, she needs someone else, and I need someone else. I truly think I am in love with anther person all together.

**Conversation**

"B'Elanna we need to talk" Tom said.

"Tom, I agree we do" B'Elanna said.

"B'Elanna I love you, but I am not in love with you. Love is crazy, do things you normally would not. I don't feel like that with you. I feel like you are my friend or little sister, but not lover."

"Tom, you can't be serious I love you. How can you do this to me!!!!?"

"I fell that you need someone who understands you better. But I still don't want to loose you as a friend" Tom said.

"It is her isn't it? She poisoned you against me didn't she?"

"B'Elanna the Captain has nothing to do with this; I just fell out of love with you."

"If you really feel like that then I will try to accept this, but I don't think I can let it go that easy."


	3. Kathryn's POV and converstations

AN: This part of the story flips between POV and Talking, but I do let you know the difference. Just in case you forgot, the Captain allows Tom to call her Kath when it is only him and her.

**Kath's POV**

I see Tom and B'Elanna arguing, but then they make-up. They seem to like arguing in the mess hall the most. I need to use more than one person's fingers and toes to count how many crew reports have Tom and B'Elanna fighting on them. I sometimes wonder if they are compatible. He is a Starfleet brat, and she is a half-Klingon. But they seem happy together. When they kiss I feel like someone has stabbed me in the gut.

**Ready Room**

"Kath, I never thought I would meet someone I really like after Odile. B'Elanna is complex, but I like the challenge." Tom said.

"Sounds like you got one Tom." Kathryn said.

**Kath's POV**

The marriage day came; I helped Tom get over his jitters. He seemed to think she would back out. I thought it was cute, even thought I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

**Mess Hall**

"Kath, what if she backs out? I don't think I could deal with that."

"Tom, she won't back out, she loves you. This is just jitters."

**Kath's POV**

I try to be there for him when he is in sickbay when ever he ends up there because of an away mission gone haywire, but B'Elanna comes in and gives me this look of hatred or something. I think she feels threatened. I try to do this with all my crewmembers. I am the Captain and I take full responsibility for my injured crew members. Then that day came.

**That Day**

"Captain here is the crew reports for the week" Chakotay said.

"Thanks Chakotay."

Then Chakotay walk out of the ready room after putting the reports on her desk. He was off duty as of then.

**Kath's POV**

I read the reports, and then I got to the one report that changed the day from a good day in the delta quadrant to a bad one.

**Conversation**

"Captain to Tom and B'Elanna, report to my ready room immediately."

After the captain said that she only had to wait a few minutes before they came in.

The ready room doors swished open letting Tom and B'Elanna in.

"You wanted to see us Captain." They both said.

"What is up with this?" asked Kathryn as she waved the pad in the air.

"Captain we feel like we have grown apart. We love each other, but we are not in love with each other." said Tom.

"B'Elanna do you feel like this too?"

"Honestly I don't know how I feel, but Tom feels that this is for the best."

"If this is how you really feel then I will have the marriage divorced now."

Kathryn got the document pulled up on her computer and they signed it electronically, making them officially divorced. Kathryn then dismissed them. B'Elanna left right away, because she was on duty. Tom stayed.

Kathryn came in front of her desk and walked to Tom. She put her arms around Tom and hugged him.

"Tom are you going to be ok, you love B'Elanna."

"I will be, what I said was true, I am in love with someone else."

"Tom, then why don't you tell that person that."

"I just did do that."

**Engine Room**

B'Elanna was being hugged by Chakotay.

"You guys really just ended it?" asked Chakotay

"Yes, he loves someone else, I am starting to wonder if he ever loved me."

"He loved you, he told me that himself, but I always felt that he never gave his whole heart to you."

"Try to cheer up, there are always other men out there."

AN: well i hope you like this and look forward to the sequal The Boy Is Mine.


	4. Authors Note

Authors note: I just redid Breaking Up so I hope you like it. If you want to re-review and tell me what you think put it all in the review of this authors note.


End file.
